


Thunderstorms

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Thunderstorms, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Hi! I have a Librarians fic request, if you're still accepting them! Could you write Ceve (could be romantic or platonic) cuddling? Like maybe a thunderstorm scares Cassandra and she finds Eve? I'm really loving your fics! Thank you! :)so pure. so perfect.





	

Cassandra woke up to rain pelting against her window. Not long after, a bout of thunder stormed through her tiny apartment room that had her squeaking and jumping in her bed.

Despite how silly she knew it was, Cassandra was terrified of of thunderstorms. She always had been since she was young and, unfortunately, had never grown out of the fear. She knew it probably had something to do with the way that, as soon as she saw the first crack of lightning, her brain went wild with the statistics of deaths people suffered during storms and the likelihood of being struck by lightning. Needless to say, her brain drove her crazy as it tried to compete with the thunder as being the loudest thing in the room to Cassandra.

Cassandra yelped as a flash of lightning lit up her room and quickly realized she wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon. Cassandra, sighing to herself, picked up her phone and checked the time. It was three in the morning; she had to resist groaning to herself. She had, at least, four more hours until she had to be up again for the day.

Cassandra considered her options. She could lie in her bed for the rest of the morning and wait for her alarm to go off. The quick rolling of thunder that followed this thought pretty much ensured her that that was the worst option of the two she could come up with.

Her second option was going to the Library, which was always a good idea to her. So,without wasting any time, Cassandra got out of bed and went to her front door without even changing out of her pajamas. Luckily, Jenkins had wired up the Backdoor to be able to transport any of them from their apartments to the Library whenever they want to. Cassandra quickly stepped out of her door and slammed it behind her as a dart of lightning flashed through her windows, trying to follow her into the safety of the Library.

Cassandra, breathing a little heavily, nearly screamed when she heard, “Hey, Cassandra. What’s up?”

Cassandra spun around to find Eve, sitting at hers-and-definitely-not-Flynn’s desk. Funnily enough, she was in her pajamas as well. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head and her eyes looked tired, even from Cassandra’s distance.

“Oh, hi, Eve,” Cassandra said, feeling slightly self-conscious. What would badass Eve Baird think of her if she knew she’d just run squealing away from her apartment because of an itty-bitty storm? So, instead of waiting for Eve to ask, Cassandra beat her to the punch and said, “What’re you doing here?”

Eve, surprisingly, flushed at that. She stammered, “O-Oh, well, you see, I-.”

“Eve,” Cassandra cut her off. She tilted her head a little bit. “Are you afraid of-?”

A loud boom interrupted her and shook the Library, but Cassandra got her answer when Eve, right along with her, jumped nearly half a foot in the air in her chair. Eve was flushing even worse now, but Cassandra found herself smiling. “Y’know, I bet if we go further into the Library, we might be able to wait it out in peace.”

So that’s how the two found themselves in the theater of the Library. Cassandra was curled up on one of the couches with Eve sitting almost stiffly beside her. The giant projector screen was off, but the room was bathed in a comfortable warm glow that always seemed to accompany the rooms of the Library.

Cassandra was just about to settle in when another loud boom shook the room. She yelped to herself as Eve muttered, “Well, so much for that.”

Cassandra, feeling a bit embarrassed, muttered, “Sorry.”

Eve glanced at her and gave her a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it. Trust me, I’m going to be the very last person for judging you when it comes to being afraid of thunderstorms.” Cassandra watched as another small blush began to travel its way from one of Eve’s cheeks to the other. Eve cleared her throat slightly and, in a slightly nervous voice, said, “You know, if we c-cuddle close to each other it might not seem as bad. O-or I can-.”

Eve didn’t need to say anything more as Cassandra nearly leapt at her, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist and latching on with her head tucked in between Eve’s neck and shoulder. Eve, laughing lightly, rested her head on Cassandra’s and wrapped her arms securely around her. Cassandra felt a small kiss pressed against the top of her head as Eve murmured, “I got you, Red. I got you.”

Cassandra let her eyes slide shut and even though another rumble took the room, she was already too asleep for it to bother her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this sickeningly sweet mess!


End file.
